


Stodola (TeenLock)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Teenlock, homofobia
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian tráví letní prázdniny doma na vesnici, když mu přibude nový soused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stodola (TeenLock)

Když byl Sebastian Moran malý kluk, říkali o něm, že vypadá jako andílek (byť chováním byl spíš malý ďábel). Teď, když je mu sedmnáct, o něm prohlašují, že vypadá božsky. Vysoký s atletickou postavou, šedozelenýma očima a polodlouhými blond vlasy podlamuje kolena každé, která ho uvidí.

Přesto se na dědině neví, jestli má nějakou vážnou známost nebo ne. Všechny holky doufají v odmítavou odpověď. Studuje daleko a doma se objevuje jen občas na víkend, který stejně většinou prospí. Ovšem teď začínají prázdniny a na dědinu uhodila červencová vedra.

Sebastian se vrací od rybníka. Vykračuje si bos zarostlou příkopou, na sobě jen mokré kraťase, které použil místo plavek a přes rameno ručník, kterým v podstatě jen nahradil deku a naprosto ignoruje omdlévající holky po cestě. Rovnou zamíří domů na zahradu, aby pověsil ručník na prádelní šňůru.

Trochu udiveně si všimne, že u sousedu chodí po zahradě jemu neznámý týpek sotva pár roků nad ním. Krátké vlasy na hranici mezi blond a hnědou, opálený do tmava a asi o hlavu menší než Sebastian hrabe seno v propoceném triku a odrbaných kraťasech.

Sebastian na něj chvíli udiveně hledí. Vedle bydlí stará paní Hudsonová, nikoho jiného u ní nikdy neviděl. Navíc máma jí občas pomáhá s pečením, takže by se o nějakém nájemníkovi už dávno zmínila.

Neznámý zvedne hlavu od práce a všimne si Sebastiana.

„Nazdar." zahaleká a prohrábne si krátké vlasy. Má úsměv, kterým by mohl prodávat zubní pasty a ústní vody.

„Čau." pozdraví ho Sebastian a přejde k plotu. „Nevěděl jsem, že má Hudsonová výpomoc."

„Je to moje teta. Nechává mě teď u sebe bydlet." řekne muž.

„Nastěhoval si se _sem_? Proč pro boha?"

„Neshoda názorů s rodiči." pokrčí nový soused rameny. „Mimochodem, jmenuju se John." představí se.

„Sebastian."

Potřepou si navzájem rukou.

„Cos provedl, že tě vyrazili?" zeptá se Sebastian zvědavě.

„Řekl jsem pravdu." mávne John rukou. „Piješ pivo?"

„Aby máma moc nevěděla." pokrčí Sebastian rameny.

„Jestli chceš, přijď večer do stodoly. Pokecáme." navrhne John. „Aspoň mě seznámíš s místní populací." dodá s dalším zářivým úsměvem.

„Nevím, jak ti v tomhle pomůžu. Bývám tu jen sporadicky." varuje ho Sebastian.

„To je jedno, furt seš na tom líp jak já." mávne John rukou. „Nutit tě nebudu, ale jestli chceš, tak přijď." zopakuje pozvání a vrátí se k práci.

Sebastian jen pokývne hlavou a vydá se domů. John mu přijde jako fajn chlap. Rozhodně víc fajn, než místní obyvatelstvo.

\- - o - -

Chvíli po osmé Sebastian přeskočí plot mezi zahradami a vydá se do stodoly, kde už je docela šero, ale proti němu pomáhá slabé světlo jediné žárovky. Mladík opatrně nakoukne dovnitř.

John sedí na patře, zády opřený o trám, s jednou nohou visící ve vzduchu a s truchlivým výrazem pohupuje otevřenou lahví piva.

„Čau." pozdraví Sebastian a vejde. Na rozdíl od Johna, který je pořád v pracovním, má na sobě čisté triko a kraťase.

„Ahoj." usměje se John. „Vylez nahoru a vem místo." mávne rukou k žebříku.

Sebastian ho bez váhání poslechne a usadí se vedle něj. John mu otevře pivo, které má uložené v hromadě vonícího sena za nimi. Nohama houpou ve vzduchu a probírají svá studia a různé hlouposti.

„Takže chceš jít na vojáka? Padnout za vlast a královnu?" diví se John a otevře jim další pivo.

„Raději bez toho padnutí pokud možno." ušklíbne se Sebastian. „Ale máma mě zabije, až to zjistí. A co ty?"

„Studoval jsem na lékaře." pokrčí John rameny. „Doktor Watson znělo rodičům dobře, ale teď mě vyrazili a já na studia nemám, tak kdo ví, jak skončím." řekne trochu hořce.

„Tak armádní lékař." navrhne Sebastian. „Když se jim upíšeš, zaplatí ti studia."

„Že bych se taky šel nechat zastřelit?" zeptá se John a trochu se zasměje. „To by otce potěšilo."

„To tě tak nesnáší?" nechápe Sebastian a znovu se napije.

„Jsem skvrna na rodinné cti." řekne John neochotně.

„Cos provedl? Vykradl banku?"

„To by asi brali s větším klidem. Řekněme, že mám starší sestru, která si dle rodičů našla velice nevhodnou známost a proti jejich vůli se zasnoubila. To naše moc nepotěšilo, ale když i na mě prasklo, že se tahám s další velice nevhodnou osobou, s čímž jsem nechtěl přestat, došla otci trpělivost a vykopl mě z domu na věky věků." řekne John ne moc nadšeně.

„A ta tvoje známost?"

„Rozešli jsme se v den, kdy se ze mě stal bezdomovec." pokrčí John rameny. „Na pár dní jsem byl u ségry, ale ta žije i se svou drahou polovičkou v garzonce a nemá na to, aby mě živila, tak jsem skončil u tety Hudsonové." dopoví celou historii a dopije zbytek lahve.

Na chvíli je ve stodole ticho. Sebastian popíjí svoje pivo a John si otevře další.

„Asi bych měl přestat, když to otvírám na třikrát." usoudí John s drobným úsměvem po krátkém souboji s otvírákem. „A z tebe taky máma nebude nadšená, jestli seš tu na tajňačku."

„Je léto a ona není naivní." řekne Sebastian klidně.

„A co mi povíš o místních?" zeptá se John a neurčitě mávne rukou dokola. V dědině vlastně nikoho nezná.

„Nic zajímavého." pokrčí Sebastian rameny. „Malý obchůdek, věčně zavřená pošta, plno důchodců, co si stěžují, že dědina vymírá, protože my, nezodpovědná mládež, utíkáme do světa a tak podobně."

„A mně se zdálo, že je tu docela dost lidí." diví se John.

„Hodně lidí jezdí do okolí na prázdniny." vysvětluje Sebastian. „Lufťáci zvedají počet obyvatel na dvojnásobek."

„Lufťáci." rozesměje se John. „Tak takhle se říká výletníkům a přistěhovalcům?"

„Zvykej si, seš jeden z nich." varuje ho Sebastian s úsměvem. „V obchodě ti prodají staré rohlíky a v hospodě u rybníka si počkáš, než ti donesou pivo nebo i vodu."

„Tak jo. A na co si ještě ubohý lufťák musí dávat pozor?" zeptá se John s pobaveným výrazem.

„Na místní holky." řekne Sebastian, čímž Johna úplně rozesměje.

„Ježiši a to proč?" zeptá se John, když ho přejde největší záchvat smíchu. Musí proto položit pivo, aby ho nerozlil.

„Všechny to jsou slepice a všechny se tě budou snažit sbalit." řekne Sebastian na vysvětlenou.

„Tebe taky, co?" řekne John s jistotou.

„Bohužel." ušklíbne se Sebastian, než se napije.

„A ty se jim divíš? Vysokej, pohlednej blonďák. Na tebe musí letět každej, i kdyby nechtěl." řekne John.

Sebastian se na něj trochu udiveně podívá. To, jak to John řekl, ho překvapilo.

Najednou se k němu John nakloní, jednu ruku u položí na stehno, druhou ho chytne za tvář a políbí ho.

Sebastian v první chvíli málem pustí lahev, kterou drží, ale než stačí jakkoliv zareagovat, John ho pustí stejně rychle, jako ho chytil. Sebastian na něj jen nechápavě hledí.

„Ježiši, promiň." vyhrkne John vyděšeně. „Do prdele, to jsem neměl dělat. Zapomeň na to. Kurva." nadává John. Vyskočí na nohy a napůl sleze, napůl seskočí ze žebříku dolů. Než se Sebastian zmůže na slovo, je už John pryč ze stodoly a napůl cesty k domku, kde momentálně bydlí.

\- - o - -

Potichu, aby neprobudil tetu, vejde John dovnitř a vyleze do podkroví, kde má pokoj.

Není tady ani týden a už vyjel po prvním hezkém klukovi, kterého potkal. A že Sebastian je hezký. Vlastně vypadá úžasně. Jenže jestli Sebastian někomu řekne, co mu udělal, může si rovnou začít balit kufry. I když nemá kam jít.

Otec ho vyrazil z domu, protože zjistil, že jsou obě jeho děti homosexuálové. Už Harry ho nasrala, když se zasnoubila s Clarou, ale když Johna přistihl s klukem, bylo to na něj trochu moc. John dostal na výběr mezi svou orientací a teplem domova a skončil na ulici. Teta ho k sobě vzala i přes názory svého švagra, ale měla podmínku, že John nebude dělat žádné nepokoje v rodině ani v okolí.

Podělal to po pár dnech.

Ale třeba to Sebastian nikomu neřekne. Třeba se bude tak znechucený z toho, že ho políbil chlap, že si to nechá pro sebe.

Stejně se brzo roznese, že u Hudsonové bydlí teplouš. Nejspíš by si měl zabalit a vypadnout dřív, než se objeví rozlícený dav s pochodněmi a vidlemi.

John vztekle kopne do postele a vzápětí na ni padne.

Sliboval tetě, že se bude chovat slušně a místo toho si pozve Sebastiana do stodoly, přiopije se a vyjede po něm. John se otočí na bok a schová hlavu pod polštář. Sebastian je teď to poslední, na co by měl myslet.

\- - o - -

Johna probudí ruka na rameni a tetin hlas.

„Johne, vstávej. Máš dole návštěvu." povídá teta a nespokojeně se na synovce podívá. „Johne, to, že jsi večer pil, neznamená, že se před spaním nemusíš mýt nebo převlékat."

„Jo, omlouvám se." řekne John a trochu nejistě se postaví.

„Uprav se trochu a pospěš si. Sebastian na tebe nebude čekat věčně." řekne ještě teta, než zmizí.

John za ní chvíli jen hledí.

Sebastian? Sebastian za ním přišel? Proč? Myslel si, že se bude držet co nejdál. Proč přišel?

John se co nejrychleji umyje a převleče a vyrazí ven.

Před domem postává Sebastian a se zdvořilým úsměvem se baví s paní Hudsonovou. Na sobě má jen kraťase a přes rameno hozený ručník.

John zůstane stát ve dveřích a nejistě na ty dva hledí.

„Ahoj." pozdraví ho Sebastian s úsměvem, když si ho všimne. „Nepůjdeš k rybníku? Zeptal bych se už včera, ale tys měl kdo ví proč naspěch."


End file.
